


A Magical Christmas

by RyGuy176



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyGuy176/pseuds/RyGuy176
Summary: In this (very) short poem, Himiko decides that she has one last Christmas gift to get for the guy that everyone shuns.





	A Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valkyri (kisikil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisikil/gifts).



'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the city;

Not a creature was stirring, not even a kitty;

The stockings were hung all around Hope’s Peak with care,

Because students having parties were celebrating there;

The children were nestled all snug in the classrooms,

While three little girls were blowing their fumes;

We had Tsumugi, who had gotten everything ready, but had no time to shop,

Then there was little miss Kaede who simply never bothered to stop,

 

And finally the little mage Himiko, who thought of one boy last;

With a puzzled look, Kaede had to ask “Why get something for Kokichi, you're always harassed!”

“He may be mean, he may be foul, but I’m worried that jerk might get nothing but coal”

The cosplayer replied, “How kind of you, Himiko! Now come on, let’s go for a stroll!” 

 

After an hour of last minute shopping, running up the wage;

Everyone had their gifts but the tiny young mage;

“What do you get an evil ruler who has everything?” asked little Himiko;

Kaede pointed out and said, “You said should get him the puppy with the big giant bow!”

 

The puppy was giant, all ferocious and mean;

But seemed to have a big heart, and seemed kind of keen;

“You’re right Kaede, the doggo is just like him!”

“I just hope this pup won’t threaten to take a good limb...”

 

After a public transit ride sitting beside a giant dog;

They finally got back to Hope’s Peak, quick like a hedgehog;

“Which class were they in Tsumugi, 48 or 49?”

“I can’t recall, but it was the one with window and the shortleaf pine.”

 

Not helping with the directions, Kaede took the lead;

“Don’t worry girls, we can make it with speed!”

With her nonsensical sentences aside,

Kaede soon escorted the group on quite the wild ride;

 

Having visited the School’s gym;

To nearly going for a swim,

The group had hit just about every room;

And almost felt a bad case of gloom;

 

But in the end, they found the party;

And soon Himiko finds her “friend”, chatting with the one who is arty;

“Angie, can I have a minute with Kokichi here?”

“Of course you can”, the tan girl said, “Atua and I were just about to disappear~”

 

“You look like you have something important to say, so make it quick I don’t got all damn day!”

Himiko didn’t like the boy like that, but knew what she had to say;

“I got you this damn toy, so you don’t feel left out, you clod!”

But Kokichi took one look and couldn’t tell what to say, “This is odd, is this some kind of facade?”

  
“No one’s ever gotten me a gift, not even my mom”;

“Thinking about it now, the only thing I ever got was a bomb...”

Stunned by the reaction, Himiko looked about to cry,

“H-Hey, don’t be like that, I love this little guy!”

 

“He looks cute and fluffy but he’s probably horrible and mean!”

“Just like me, his master.... And probably his queen!”

Confused, Himiko looked up and saw the mistletoe up above,

With no one seeming to be looking she went in for the throw;

 

It was the first kiss that both of them have ever had,

With anyone that wasn’t Mommy and Dad;

This was were Kokichi was gonna laugh it off and tell her it was a lie,

But if he did that, then he wouldn’t even just be the bad guy;

 

He’d be the guy to ruin a girl’s Christmas eve,

And in this one case, he couldn’t care to deceive;

He had finally made a true friend,

One that he hoped would become his girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift to my best online friend, Valkyri. 
> 
> Go check out her page, I highly recommend her fics!  
> And don't worry, she won't be mean to you unless you're gonna be a dick
> 
> (Had to get one last rhyme out)


End file.
